Le Secret d'Oikawa
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Oikawa a un étrange comportement depuis quelques temps. Il ne reste plus après les entraînements et se dépêche de partir. Pire, il semble même se relâcher alors qu'il ne jurait que par le Volley jusqu'à présent ! Iwaizumi est bien décidé à savoir ce que lui cache son meilleur ami !
1. Chapter 1

_**Une petite fic sans prétention qui a été écrite pour une de mes meilleures amies ! Si vous voulez la version illustrée par l'amie en question, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit tour sur Wattpad (mon nom d'auteur est GwenaelleMorand) et le titre est le même "Le Secret d'Oikawa"**_

* * *

Le ballon rebondit sur le sol, suivi d'un coup de sifflet retentissant. Les cris de joie s'élevèrent dans l'équipe tandis que le camp adverse soufflait son désappointement.

\- Bien joué ! s'écria Hajime Iwaizumi en claquant la paume de Tôru Oikawa.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de lever les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au mur. Il se plaça à l'extrémité du terrain, le ballon dans la paume, le visage concentré. Le match s'éternisant, les adversaires étaient coriaces !

Avec une précision née de l'habitude, le jeune homme brun lança le ballon et le frappa sans hésitation. Un service magnifique qui laissa cloué au sol l'autre équipe qui avait réagi trop tard.

Tandis que le ballon volait d'un joueur à l'autre, Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ancien camarade de lycée regardait l'heure dès qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsque le match prit fin, les deux équipes se saluèrent, encore haletants et en sueur par l'effort fourni. Au moment où Iwaizumi regagna le vestiaire en vidant sa gourde, il manqua de se faire renverser par Oikawa qui en sortait en courant, le blouson enfilé de travers et son sac d'entrainement mal refermé.

\- Eh ! Regarde où tu vas, Bakawa !

\- Désolé, Iwa-chan ! répondit le jeune homme déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Interloqué, le joueur de volley entendit la porte du gymnase donnant sur l'extérieur se refermer et aperçu par la fenêtre son camarade courir en direction du centre-ville.

Il haussa les épaules en songeant que son ami, toujours aussi populaire, devait être en retard à un énième rencart, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se dépêcher autant.

S'il trouva l'attitude de son camarade étrange ce jour-là, Iwaizumi était loin de se douter qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

A bout de souffle, Tôru Oikawa arriva devant l'école et s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche en essayant de reprendre une respiration correcte. Les grilles n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, il était arrivé à temps. Soulagé, il prit enfin le temps de remettre correctement son blouson et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le tronc en adressant un sourire éblouissant aux jeunes femmes qui regardaient dans sa direction. Une habitude gardée du lycée. Le portail de l'école s'ouvrit et libéra un flot d'élèves qui se répartirent rapidement pour retrouver leurs parents, frères et sœurs ou qui prenaient seuls le chemin du retour pour la maison.

\- Kichôôôôôô ! s'écria le jeune homme en faisant des grands signes de la main en direction de trois fillettes.

L'une d'elle sautilla sur place en lui rendant son signe de main, dit rapidement au revoir à ses amies et couru vers lui pour lui sauter au cou. Il l'attrapa et la garda dans ses bras :

\- Bonne journée ?

\- Oui ! On a commencé à parler de la fête de l'école ! Tu viendras nous aider, dis ?

\- Evidemment ! rétorqua Tôru en la reposant. Tu me raconteras tout ça à la maison.

La fillette fit la moue :

\- Oh, on est obligé de rentrer maintenant ? On ne peut pas aller sur le terrain de volley d'abord ?

\- Et tes devoirs ? répondit le jeune homme en se sentant déjà fondre devant les grands yeux de l'enfant.

Sachant qu'elle avait déjà gagné, la petite fille prit son air le plus mignon possible :

\- S'il te plaiiiiiit. On fera les devoirs aprèèèès. Tu as promis que tu m'apprendrais à faire des passes.

Vaincu, Oikawa acquiesça et se mit en route en lui tenant la main :

\- D'accord, mais juste une heure, répliqua-t-il avec un ton aussi autoritaire que possible.

Ils ne leur fallu que dix minutes pour arriver sur le terrain public de volley déjà occupé par quelques enfants qui venaient s'amuser sur les lieux après les cours.

\- Oh regardez ! s'écria l'un d'eux. C'est Oikawa-san !

Immédiatement, le joueur se retrouva encerclé par cinq enfants on ne peut plus ravis de le voir. Il était populaire ici, tout le monde l'avait déjà vu s'entrainer durant son adolescence et son enfance. Les enfants savaient qu'il avait été le Capitaine de l'équipe du lycée Aoba Jôsai, avant d'intégrer la prestigieuse équipe du Japon ! Il n'était pas rare de le voir revenir sur ce terrain et chaque jour les enfants du quartier espéraient le voir avec impatience, dans l'attente de pouvoir jouer avec lui et recevoir des conseils.

Le jeune homme attrapa le ballon qu'un gamin venait de lui envoyer et le fit tourner entre ses mains :

\- Vous êtes six en tout ! Un petit trois contre trois, ça vous dit ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurlèrent en chœur les enfants avant de se répartir sans attendre sur le terrain en laissant leurs cartables en vrac sur le bord du terrain.

Oikawa s'accroupit à la hauteur de Kichô en baissant la voix :

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Les passes ne se font pas forcément devant toi, tu peux envoyer le ballon dans ton dos, à condition que quelqu'un soit là pour le rattraper.

Les sourcils froncés et l'air sérieux, la fillette acquiesça avant de rejoindre ses camarades de jeu sous le regard attentif du jeune homme.

* * *

\- TU ES EN RETARD ET C'EST LA TROISIEME FOIS CETTE SEMAINE ! hurla Iwaizumi.

Oikawa afficha un sourire contrit en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête :

\- Pas besoin de hurler, sinon tu ne vas plus avoir de voix pour gueuler sur les autres.

Furieux, son ami l'attrapa par le col :

\- A quoi tu joues ? Tu as emmerdé le monde pour pouvoir intégrer l'équipe et tu crois que ça te donne le droit de te relâcher à présent ?

\- Tu me postillonnes dessus, se plaignit le joueur en levant un bras pour se nettoyer le visage avec le coude.

Oikawa retomba sur les fesses lorsque son coéquipier le relâcha avant de s'éloigner en pestant contre lui. Le jeune homme se releva en se massant les fesses et croisa le regard sans expression d'Ushijima.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela-t-il, vexé de s'être fait réprimander devant lui.

\- Rien. Je me demande juste à quel moment tu vas te faire remplacer.

\- Impossible, répliqua Tôru avec un spasme au sourcil. Je suis le meilleur passeur, sans moi vous n'arrivez à rien.

Ushijima se détourna de lui :

\- Personne n'est irremplaçable. Surtout pas les joueurs qui se relâchent.

Les poings serrés, Oikawa détourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le ballon qui fusait droit vers lui. Il l'attrapa et le renvoya d'un mouvement précis en direction d'Iwaizumi.

Celui-ci mit à profit l'entrainement pour observer attentivement le comportement d'Oikawa, persuadé que quelque chose clochait chez lui. L'ancien Capitaine était toujours aussi doué et restait de loin le meilleur passeur de leur équipe, ses sauts au service continuaient de produire leur petit effet lors des tournois et sa perception d'observation n'avait pas faibli. En fait, il ne pouvait que reconnaitre qu'Oikawa restait toujours un très bon joueur, il se donnait toujours à fond sur le terrain… quand il daignait être là. Et là était le problème en réalité. Jusqu'à présent, Tôru avait toujours été un joueur plutôt exemplaire qui travaillait dur et avait tendance même à trop en faire au point de se blesser durant l'entraînement. Mais à présent, il donnait ce qu'il pouvait sur le terrain, puis s'en allait. Il n'arrivait plus en avance avant les matchs pour s'entrainer d'abord, ne restait plus après les entraînements pour continuer à faire des passes et Hajime aurait mis sa main à couper que son ami ne prenait plus la peine de regarder les matchs des équipes adverses pour étudier leur stratégie. S'il continuait sur cette voie, tôt ou tard il finirait par handicaper l'équipe qui elle ne stagnait pas.

Oikawa semblait particulièrement pris en dehors du terrain, mais par quoi ? Les études de la Fac ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours été studieux, néanmoins Tôru avait toujours fait passer le volley avant le reste, au point de rompre avec ses petites amies parce qu'il faisait passer le sport avant elles.

Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il vit son camarade quitter le gymnase au pas de course dès la fin de l'entraînement. Il fallait qu'il trouve le temps d'aller lui parler, qu'il lui fasse comprendre que recevoir le prix du « Meilleur Passeur » ne signifiait pas qu'il allait le rester s'il continuait sur ce chemin-là.

En entrant dans le vestiaire, Iwa soupira en constatant que non seulement _CrappyKawa_ était parti à toute vitesse, mais qu'il avait en plus oublié ses genouillères. Il les ramassa et pris la direction de la Fac en se disant qu'il allait en profiter pour discuter justement avec cet imbécile heureux. Au moment de la rentrée, son ami avait déménagé sur le campus pour être plus près du gymnase et pouvoir assister aux cours sans avoir à faire tous les trajets chaque jour. Iwaizumi n'avait pas encore pris le temps de passer voir sa chambre d'étudiant et ignorait même où le trouver, lui-même habitait dans le quartier voisin et ne venait jamais du côté des résidences étudiantes. Ils ne suivaient pas non plus les mêmes cours, ce qui rendait difficile les moments où ils pouvaient se voir, en dehors du gymnase. Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers l'accueil pour pouvoir être redirigé. La femme derrière le bureau remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en le regardant.

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi, mais un de mes amis étudie ici et a oublié ses affaires. Je pourrais avoir le numéro de sa chambre pour les lui apporter ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit la secrétaire en lui souriant. Son nom ?

\- Tôru Oikawa.

Elle hocha la tête et pianota sur son ordinateur. La surprise se peignit sur ses traits :

\- Oh. Je suis désolée, mais Monsieur Oikawa a arrêté les cours il y a un mois et a quitté le campus.

Le joueur de volley resta stupéfait à cette nouvelle :

\- Il n'a pas laissé d'adresse où le joindre ?

La jeune femme baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son ordinateur et pianota à nouveau, avant de secouer négativement la tête :

\- Aucune adresse. En général, dans ces cas-là, c'est que les étudiants sont retournés vivre chez leurs parents.

Il acquiesça machinalement, remercia la secrétaire et ressortit, sonné par cette nouveauté.

Pourquoi Oikawa aurait arrêté les études sans lui parler ? Etait-il réellement retourné chez ses parents ? Voilà expliquerait ses retards, s'il devait à chaque fois faire les trajets… Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? A quoi jouait son ami ? Et s'il n'étudiait plus, que fichait-il sur son temps libre ?!

Bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, Iwa se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche. Il allait se rendre de ce pas dans le quartier d'enfance d'Oikawa et enquêter sur l'étrange comportement de son ami.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Oikawa-saaaan ! Envoie !

Le jeune homme expédia le ballon en direction du garçon qui bondit dans les airs. Le ballon frôla le sommet du filet, de l'autre côté Kichô sauta en tendant les bras pour le repousser et le renvoya ainsi dans le camp adverse.

\- Ouiiiii ! s'écria la fillette en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Regardant l'heure sur sa montre, Oikawa porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et siffla, annonçant la fin du cours.

\- Vous avez tous bien travaillé, les enfants ! les félicita-t-il. La prochaine fois, je vous apprendrai les tempos.

\- Merci Oikawa-san ! s'écrièrent les gamins en s'inclinant devant lui.

Il sourit, puis se pencha pour ramasser sa gourde. Kichô le rejoignit en courant et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en levant la tête vers lui :

\- J'ai été bien, hein ?

\- Oui, tu as beaucoup progressé, la félicita-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. On a bien mérité un goûter maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut toujours se refaire des muscles après le sport !

Ravie, Kichô battit des mains et couru chercher ses affaires. Le jeune homme l'entraina ensuite vers la boulangerie voisine et s'installa en terrasse avec elle avec des gâteaux et des boissons. Aux anges, la fillette laissait ses pieds battre le vide en mangeant de bon appétit tandis que Tôru mettait ses lunettes sur son nez pour consulter ses sms. Il constata plusieurs appels manqués de Iwa et préféra les ignorer. Au même instant, son téléphone vibra dans sa main, le nom de son ami s'afficha sur l'écran. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Oikawa préféra ne pas répondre et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un m'a raccroché au nez, gronda une voix derrière son oreille.

Le jeune homme se retourna en sursautant, la main posée sur son cœur :

\- Iwa ! Quelle idée de me faire une peur pareille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les poings sur les hanches, Iwaizumi le regarda :

\- Je te cherchais figure-toi ! Tu as oublié tes genouillères et je suis passé à la Fac pour te les rendre et devine quoi ? J'ai appris que tu n'étais plus inscrit là-bas !

Avec un temps de retard, il réalisa alors qu'Oikawa n'était pas seul et qu'une petite fille d'environ six ou sept ans le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux.

\- Papa, c'est qui ?

PAPA ?!

Interloqué, Iwa darda ses yeux sur son ami dont les joues blêmir avec de se teinter de rouge.

\- C'est Iwaizumi, il joue dans la même équipe que moi.

\- Oooooh !

Impressionnée, la fillette regarda le nouveau venu avec admiration. Stupéfait, ce dernier ne put que lui rendre un regard étonné en se demandant dans quel monde parallèle il venait d'atterrir. Oikawa, papa ? Ces deux mots ne fonctionnaient pas ensemble. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la ressemblance entre la gamine et son ami : la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux…

\- Papa, c'est quand que je pourrais venir voir un match ?

\- Bientôt… marmonna Oikawa en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Iwa.

Iwaizumi se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla :

\- Faut qu'on parle.

\- Pas maintenant, répondit le Passeur en se levant. On doit rentrer, Kichô a des devoirs à faire.

Les yeux ronds, Iwaizumi regarda son coéquipier mettre le petit cartable rose sur son épaule, prendre la main de la petite fille et s'éloigner rapidement. Oikawa venait de fuir la conversation. Et Oikawa semblait avoir des responsabilités. Et Oikawa était père ! Le joueur de volley eut beau se pincer le bras pour se réveiller, il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal.

* * *

Toute la soirée, le portable d'Oikawa sonna, alternant entre coups de fil et sms provenant principalement de Iwaizumi. Le jeune homme parvint à l'ignorer durant les devoirs, également pendant le diner et durant le bain donné à sa fille, mais perdit patience en entendant la sonnerie retentir une nouvelle fois alors que Kichô dormait et qu'il prenait sa douche. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, il s'empara de l'appareil sur le rebord du lavabo et décrocha :

\- C'est du harcèlement, Iwa-chan.

\- Bordel, tu daignes enfin répondre !

\- J'espère surtout qu'après ça tu vas arrêter de me téléphoner parce que j'aimerais bien dormir, répliqua le joueur de Volley sur le ton de la légèreté.

Il entendit son ami soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et attrapa sa serviette.

\- Faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement. Tu es loin d'être con, Toto, alors il faut que tu m'expliques pas mal de choses te concernant sinon tu risques de t'embourber dans les ennuis avec l'équipe !

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, ce moment où il faudrait se justifier.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Arrête de crier, je réfléchis. Tu as cours demain matin ?

\- Je termine à 10h, pourquoi ?

\- T'auras qu'à me rejoindre à l'animalerie, juste à côté du terrain de basket dans le centre-ville. Bonne soirée.

Sans attendre la confirmation, Oikawa raccrocha, reposa le téléphone sur le bord du lavabo et s'essuya. Tôt ou tard, l'équipe devrait être au courant des changements dans sa vie mais étrangement c'était la réaction d'Iwa qu'il craignait le plus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hajime se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir totalement fou en réalité. Hier, il avait vu Oikawa avec une gamine qu'il présentait comme sa fille, aujourd'hui il le voyait travailler dans une animalerie avec un perroquet sur l'épaule qui lançait des « T'es moche » à chaque client qu'ils croisaient.

\- C'est toi qui lui a appris ça ? demanda Iwa en observant le volatile qui balançait sa tête en rythme avec la musique du magasin.

\- Non, répondit Oikawa sur un ton qui indiquait nettement le contraire. Achette, dis bonjour à Iwa-chan.

Le perroquet leva la patte :

\- T'veux un gateau ?

\- Achette… ? répéta Iwa qui sentait le désespoir le gagner à grands pas.

Oikawa acquiesça en finissant de nettoyer la volière devant lui :

\- Ouais. Je l'ai appelé comme ça, normalement son vrai nom c'est « Achette Moi ».

\- C'est quoi comme espèce ?

\- Un Gris du Gabon. Achette, dans ta cage, s'il te plait.

Le perroquet éclata d'un rire imitant parfaitement celui d'Oikawa et grimpa sur les doigts du jeune homme qui le déposa dans la volière dont il ferma la porte. L'oiseau s'approcha du miroir jouet et le tapota avec son bec :

\- J'suis beau !

\- Il imite ta voix là… Tu lui as appris combien de conneries au juste ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Oikawa eut un sourire désappointé :

\- Je travaille ici depuis deux mois.

Il fit signe à Iwaizumi de le suivre.

\- J'prends ma pause ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de sa collègue qui renseignait des clients plus loin, avant d'entrainer son ami hors de l'animalerie.

Oikawa s'adossa contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Vu de près, Iwaizumi remarqua que son coéquipier paraissait fatigué.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Tu sors une gamine de je ne sais où, tu te relâches au volley, tu arrêtes les études pour travailler… On dirait que tu frôles le surmenage. D'où tu t'occupes d'une gamine alors que tu n'es pas fichu de t'occuper de toi-même ?! A mon avis, elle est déjà plus mâture que toi.

\- C'est méchant ça !

L'air embarrassé malgré tout, Oikawa se frotta la nuque :

\- Il y a encore quatre mois, je ne savais même pas que j'étais père.

\- Sans blague.

\- Je t'assure. Tu sais qu'au lycée j'avais du succès auprès des filles…

Iwa acquiesça sèchement. Oh que oui, il s'en souvenait et ça avait toujours eu le don de l'agacer prodigieusement.

\- Ben, en fait… une de ces filles est tombée enceinte et je ne l'ai pas su. Elle pensait de toute façon que je ne voudrais pas assumer, j'avais le volley, tout ça... En un sens, surement avait-elle raison. Elle s'est occupée de Kichô avec ses parents. Il y a quatre mois, elle l'a confié à une amie pour partir un week end avec ses parents. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture et personne n'a survécu…La fille qui gardait Kichô savait qui était le père et du coup, de fil en aiguille, on m'a retrouvé et on m'a balancé dans la figure toutes ces informations. Je suis le seul parent qu'il reste à Kichô, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la consoler et m'occuper d'elle.

\- Tu as arrêté la Fac pour ta fille ?

Oikawa acquiesça, le visage inhabituellement sérieux :

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je puisse lui offrir le maximum. J'ai cherché du travail pour pouvoir nous offrir un logement à tous les deux et lui payer ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai commencé par donner quelques cours de Volley dans les clubs pour enfants, ça faisait déjà un petit revenu et j'ai fini par décrocher ensuite le travail ici.

Iwaizumi se massa le front en assimilant les informations :

\- Donc… tu éduques tout seul une petite fille, tu donnes des cours de volley, tu bosses ici et tu as aussi notre équipe. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire beaucoup ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Iwa. Je fais de mon mieux, j'ai arrangé mes horaires pour que ça n'empiète pas sur les entrainements mais il suffit parfois d'un client qui pose beaucoup de questions ou d'un animal qui a besoin d'un soin à la dernière minute et j'arrive en retard.

Iwa fit un rapide calcul mental :

\- Et nos entrainements s'achèvent au moment de la sortie des écoles, c'est pour ça que tu ne restes jamais avec nous.

Oikawa acquiesça. :

\- Je sais, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Et pourtant, j'ai vraiment envie de jouer avec vous, tu me connais, le Volley c'est ma vie ! Seulement, je ne peux pas demander à l'école d'arranger les horaires selon ce qui me convient.

Son ami croisa les bras :

\- Tu aurais dû nous en parler, on aurait pu s'arranger. Il suffit que tu montres à ta gamine le chemin qui relie l'école au gymnase et elle n'aura qu'à venir à la fin des cours. Comme ça, toi tu continues à t'entrainer, tu ne nous ralenties pas, tu auras ta gosse sous le nez et elle sera surement ravi de voir son père se prendre des ballons dans la figure.

\- Tu crois… ?

\- C'est ça ou finir par flinguer ta carrière, Bakawa. Pour le reste, on pourra surement s'arranger. Pas mal de membres de l'équipe ont des frères et sœurs qui seraient ravis de garder ta fille en cas de besoin. On parlera de ton boulot et des circonstances au coach, il comprendra mieux tes retards et te les pardonnera plus facilement si tu restes après.

Oikawa hocha pensivement la tête. Iwa posa la main sur ses cheveux bruns et les ébouriffa sauvagement :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au lieu de faire le benêt dans ton coin ?

\- Vous auriez pu mal le prendre en pensant que j'allais manquer de sérieux à cause de Kichô. Aïe ! T'étais pas obligé de me tirer les cheveux !

\- C'est justement en ne disant rien que tu as manqué de sérieux, abruti ! répliqua sèchement son ami.

Oikawa se massa le cuir chevelu endolori en grimaçant :

\- Et toi, tu n'as jamais eu des secrets difficiles à avouer, Iwa-chan ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils sans répondre. Le jeune homme haussa les siens, soudain très intéressé par ce mutisme qui semblait tout dire.

\- Dis-moi tout ! Je veux savoir !

\- Pas question ! Retourne plutôt apprendre des bêtises à ton perroquet. On se voit ce soir à l'entraînement.

Sur ces mots, Iwaizumi s'éloigna à grands pas, sous le regard on ne peut plus perplexe du Passeur en train de se demander ce que son ami pouvait bien dissimuler comme noir secret pour ne pas oser lui en parler.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour le chapitre du jour :)  
Pour voir la version ponctuée par des illustrations, retrouvez-moi sur Wattpad. La fic est aussi postée et vous pourrez voir le dessin d'Oikawa sortant de la douche et Oikawa au magasin avec le perroquet sur l'épaule.  
**_

 _ **Merci vous qui lisez x)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tôru avait suivi les conseils de son camarade et montré le chemin à sa fille pour qu'elle vienne directement au gymnase à la fin des cours. Il avait également informé le coach qui avait décalé les entraînements pour que le jeune homme puisse être là à l'heure.

La petite princesse d'Oikawa était rapidement devenue la petite protégée et chouchoute de l'équipe, chacun déployait son maximum pour impressionner la fillette qui ne manquait pas d'applaudir avec joie dès qu'une combinaison, une attaque ou une passe était particulièrement réussie. Celui qui se dépassait le plus ? Oikawa. A présent, Iwaizume retrouvait son coéquipier qui se donnait à fond sur le terrain pour ne pas décevoir Kichô et lui montrer tout son savoir-faire.

\- Toujours à faire ton maximum pour impressionner les filles, Shittykawa, hein ? sourit Hajime après un service de son ami particulièrement impressionnant.

Oikawa lui retourna un sourire éblouissant et lui passa un bras autour des épaules :

\- C'est quoi ton secret, Iwa-chan ?

Hajime lui lança un regard noir :

\- Le principe d'un secret c'est de rester secret, imbécile.

Son ami se mit à rire avec insouciance :

\- Tu as bien découvert le mien. Tu peux donc me raconter le tien.

Iwaizume repoussa le bras autour de lui :

\- Tu viens de le dire toi-même : j'ai découvert tes cachoteries tout seul, tu ne m'as rien raconté du tout à la base.

Il tressaillit en voyant la lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de son ami et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il connaissait ce regard. Sous un couvert de malice et d'insouciance, Tôru savait aussi se montrer prodigieusement sérieux et entêté.

\- Dans ce cas, je découvrirai ton secret aussi, Iwa-chan, jura le Passeur.

Tout en le regardant s'éloigner sur le terrain, Hajime sentit ses mains devenir moites sans savoir s'il avait envie que Tôru découvre son secret ou s'il devait tout faire pour lui retirer cette idée de la tête.

* * *

L'entrainement prit fin assez tard. Le coach présenta un dvd à Tôru :

\- Tiens, j'ai réussi à te l'obtenir.

\- Génial !

Ravi le jeune homme attrapa le boîtier et se dirigea vers les gradins pour récupérer Kichô qui le rejoignit en courant :

\- C'est quoi, papa ?

\- Un match que l'équipe d'Australie a donné, ce sont nos prochains adversaires.

\- Ne passe pas la nuit à l'étudier, grommela Hajime en les dépassant. Sinon tu vas être mal réveillé demain et mal jouer.

\- C'est pas gentil !

Oikawa s'intéressa ensuite à sa fille :

\- Tu m'attends ? Je vais me changer.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'assoir sur un banc.

Dans le vestiaire, Hajime sortit de la douche, la serviette nouée autour de la taille et remarqua que Tôru restait assis près de leurs casiers contenant leurs affaires. Il se massait le genou avec application.

\- Fais en pas trop pour impressionner ta gamine, Bakawa. Si tu te blesses, on sera mal.

Oikawa sourit en sautant sur ses pieds :

\- Je gardais juste mes muscles chauds pendant que tu trainais sous la douche.

Iwaizumi se tourna vers son casier et l'ouvrit tandis que son ami retirait son T-shirt et le fourrait dans son sac de sport.

\- Tu partais avant de t'être douché avant, ça signifiait que tu devais puer quand tu allais récupérer Kichô, remarqua Hajime avec un ricanement. La pauvre enfant a dû vivre un calvaire avec toi.

En réponse, Oikawa passa dans son dos en lui défaisant sa serviette :

\- Avec toi ça serait pire, Iwa-chan, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton et sans écouter ses protestations.

Hajime rattrapa le malheureux bout de tissu de justesse sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait soudain preuve de tant de pudeur. Il avait déjà pris des douches avec l'équipe et Tôru l'avait déjà vu nu. Oui, mais justement… il y avait l'équipe à chaque fois. Pas juste lui et Oikawa comme c'était le cas ce soir.

\- Joli cul, lança son ami en gagnant la partie des douches.

Les joues cramoisies, Iwa se dépêcha de s'habiller et de partir avant que Bakawa ne revienne.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le match opposant l'équipe du Japon et l'Australie avait eu lieu. Une victoire de justesse pour le Japon et l'on murmurait déjà que sans les passes et les services exceptionnelles de Tôru Oikawa, l'équipe de l'Australie aurait pu facilement remporter le match. Avis qui n'était pas partagé par tous, chacun estimant que la victoire revenait aussi au jeu de Ushijima.

Le coach avait accordé à l'équipe un jour de repos pour leur permettre de souffler après ce fabuleux match qui leur avait donné du fil à retordre.

Hajime était en train de se diriger vers le konbini pour faire quelques courses lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Machinalement, il attrapa l'appareil et vit avec un certain étonnement le mot « CrappyKawa » s'afficher sur l'écran. Oikawa ne l'appelait pour ainsi dire jamais.

\- Allo ?

\- Monsieur Iwaizumi ? fit la petite voix de Kichô.

Il s'arrêta net à l'entrée du magasin, bloquant le passage à une petite vieille qui lui rentra dans le dos. En s'excusant, le joueur de Volley s'écarta du chemin :

\- Oui, c'est moi, Kichô ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un reniflement lui répondit d'abord :

\- Papa est tombé dans l'escalier, répondit la fillette d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qu'il devinait tremblante sous ses efforts. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Hajime sentit son corps de glacer durant quelques instants. Si la gamine d'Oikawa était en train de l'appeler au secours, c'était que son ami ne devait pas être en état de parler. Qu'avait-il donc encore trafiqué ?

\- Ecoute, fit-il de sa voix la plus douce et rassurant possible. Tu restes bien chez toi pour le moment et je vais demander aux secours de venir chercher ton papa, d'accord ? Et j'arrive aussi, pour m'occuper de toi.

Déjà, il était en train de faire demi-tour en courant.

\- D'accord… murmura Kichô.

\- Tu me donnes ton adresse, s'il te plait ?

Il nota mentalement les informations, la rassura encore en lui disant qu'il arrivait bientôt et raccrocha pour contacter les urgences.

Tandis qu'il se dépêchait de prendre la direction du domicile de Tôru, des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Oikawa était tombé dans l'escalier ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il ne soit pas en état de téléphoner ? Et pourquoi la gamine avait-elle décidé de l'appeler en priorité ? Elle aurait surement pu contacter un voisin ou quelque d'autre.

Il serra ses doigts autour du téléphone tandis qu'il entrait en trombe dans la rame du premier métro qui se présenta à lui.

* * *

Hajime arriva au domicile d'Oikawa alors que son ami était en train de sortir sur un brancard, sans connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda immédiatement Iwaizumi au médecin qui suivait le brancard.

\- Vous êtes… ?

\- Son meilleur ami ! Sa fille vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir, répondit vivement le joueur de Volley.

Le médecin regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le joueur de volley suivit son regard et aperçut Kichô qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, le téléphone portable de son père serré dans ses mains.

\- Ah oui, elle m'a prévenu. Monsieur Iwaizumi, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Inquiet, il regarda son ami hissé dans l'ambulance.

\- A priori, une fracture du genou droit, répondit l'homme en blouse blanche. Et peut-être un traumatisme crânien étant donné la chute importante. Vous venez avec nous ?

Tenté, Hajime failli accepter. Puis, il songea à la petite fille et songea qu'il valait mieux éviter de la laisser toute seule ou de la trainer avec lui dans un hôpital.

\- Non… Je passerai prendre des nouvelles tout à l'heure. Merci.

Le cœur serré, il regarda les portes du véhicule se fermer puis les ambulanciers remonter à l'intérieur et repartir à toute vitesse.

Le genou…

Tôru s'était blessé au genou droit lorsqu'ils étaient en Terminal et même s'il avait été soigné, il était connu que les blessures ne guérissent jamais tout à fait. A l'image d'un dessin au crayon ensuite effacé à coups de gommes… le dessin disparait, mais en regardant bien l'on peut voir encore des traces. Ces derniers temps, Oikawa avait donné beaucoup de sa personne entre sa fille et le sport. Etre un père presque parfait demandait certainement autant d'énergie que les entrainements et les matchs. Secrètement, Hajime avait admiré la façon dont son camarade s'occupait de sa fille dès qu'il le pouvait : sortie au zoo, sortie cinéma, sortie au parc, petits matchs improvisés avec des gosses de quartiers, promenades à vélos, kermesse de l'école… Oikawa s'amusait certainement autant que Kichô, il restait un grand gamin malgré tout, mais il savait se débrouiller. Peut-être en avait-il trop fait…

Il baissa les yeux en sentant la petite main de la fillette se glisser dans la sienne :

\- Ils vont le soigner, hein… ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur avec un sourire rassurant. Ils vont le remettre sur pieds en quelques jours.

Hajime ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fallait surement distraire Kichô mais il ignorait comment, sans compter qu'il avait cours dans deux heures.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il. Toi, tu vas aller à l'école, d'accord ? Et je viendrais te chercher à la sortie.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui acquiesça :

\- Je vais chercher mon Bento !

Il la suivit à l'intérieur, quelque peu curieux de découvrir l'intérieur de la maison de Tôru.

Iwaizumi dû reconnaitre être surpris en bien. Il s'attendait à un bordel sans nom et découvrit à la place une petite maison propre et à peu près correctement rangé. La cuisine n'était pas sale, un bouquet de fleurs ramassées certainement par Kichô trônait fièrement sur la table, des dessins aimantés sur le frigo côtoyaient une ardoise blanche où les jours de la semaine étaient écrits au feutre effaçable avec le menu pour chaque repas. Un salon avec notamment une télé et une console de jeux vidéo, avoisinait avec une chaîne hi-fi. Un rapide coup d'œil à la salle de bain lui apprit qu'Oikawa se séchait toujours avec une serviette verte à l'effigie de petits aliens. Et il y avait un escalier menant à un étage où les chambres devaient se trouver.

Tôru était tombé dans cet escalier.

Iwaizumi soupira et retourna dans la cuisine pour voir Kichô sortir triomphalement une boîte à bento du frigo.

\- C'est toi qui l'avait préparé ? demanda-t-il plus par envie de lui faire la conversation que par réelle curiosité.

\- Oh non, c'est papa ! répondit la fillette. Il le prépare avant de me lever pour aller à l'école.

Plus que curieux, Iwa tendit la main :

\- Fais voir ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu cuisiner !

\- Papa fait les plus beaux bentos du monde ! clama fièrement Kichô en lui tendant la boite en plastique en forme de chat.

Il ouvrit avec précaution le couvercle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant les onigiri-pandas, les saucisses poulpes, la souris radis et les tortues en kiwi et grain de raisin.

\- C'est ton père qui fait tout ça ? demanda-t-il en refermant la boite.

\- Oui ! C'est différent tous les jours, c'est la surprise à chaque fois.

Iwa hocha la tête en lui rendant son bento. Oikawa qui faisait à manger et qui arrivait à rendre ça amusant… Quoique, à la réflexion, Hajime songea que ce n'était pas si étonnant pour un grand gamin comme lui de s'amuser à faire des animaux.

\- Si tu es prête, on y va.

\- Oui !

Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée :

\- Je suis en retard, la maitresse va me gronder.

\- Mais non, je vais lui expliquer, répliqua-t-il en attrapant les clés posées sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Il ferma la porte avec soin tandis que sa petite protégée rangeait son bento dans son cartable. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers l'école :

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé moi ?

Kichô lui renvoya un regard étonné :

\- C'est papa qui m'a dit qu'en cas d'urgence, il fallait que je t'appelle toi. J'ai fait une bêtise ?

Il secoua doucement la tête :

\- Non, tu as bien fait.

Le joueur de volley s'évertua à lui changer les idées durant le trajet en lui racontant une histoire où les médecins étaient des magiciens qui réparaient les os à coup de baguettes magiques, rassurant ainsi définitivement la fillette sur le sort de son père.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour aujourd'hui !  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre pour public averti**_

* * *

Après avoir déposé Kichô à l'école et lui avoir répété de bien l'attendre à la sortie des cours, Iwaizumi s'était précipité à la Fac pour suivre ses propres cours. Une fois ces derniers terminés, il profita de son après-midi de libre pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Oikawa à l'hôpital.

Seul dans une chambre, la jambe surélevée, Tôru leva les yeux de son manga en le voyant entrer :

\- Iwa-chan ! Tu viens me voir sur mon lit de mort, comme c'est gentil.

\- Idiot, je me suis réellement inquiété pour toi, répliqua sèchement Hajime.

Un sourire contrit parut sur les lèvres d'Oikawa qui posa son manga sur la table de chevet :

\- Je suis désolé.

Hajime s'installa sur la chaise installée au chevet du lit :

\- Comment tu as fait ton affaire ?

Tôru jeta un regard morose en direction de son genou plâtré :

\- Il m'a lâché alors que j'allais descendre l'escalier.

\- C'est en rapport avec la rupture des ligaments croisés que tu avais eu au lycée ?

Son ami acquiesça en s'adossant plus confortablement contre son oreiller :

\- Je sentais que ça me titillait un peu, j'avoue, mais on avait le match qui approchait et je voulais donner le meilleur de moi-même. Ça me faisait un peu mal, j'allais descendre et ça m'a lâché d'un coup. Je me suis cogné encore plus le genou pendant ma chute et ma tête a cogné le meuble à chaussures en bas des marches…

\- Je vois ça, commenta Iwa en montrant le pansement qui ornait le front de son camarade.

Tôru tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, avant de les reposer sur son coéquipier :

\- Kichô ?

\- Je l'ai déposée à l'école, elle m'a appelé quand tu es tombé. Et je retourne la chercher tout à l'heure, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Le jeune homme grimaça :

\- Elle a dû avoir peur… ça ne te dérange pas de t'occuper d'elle ? Je risque d'être coincé ici un moment, ils veulent surveiller ma blessure de près, me faire faire de la rééducation et tout le bordel qui va avec. Sinon, tu peux la confier à mes parents…

Iwa plissa les yeux en songeant qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler des parents de son ami depuis un moment. Depuis que Kichô faisait partie de sa vie, en fait. Il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu une dispute entre eux et leur fils et jugea préférable cependant de ne pas poser la question.

\- Sois sincère, tu préfères que je m'occupe de ta fille où que je la confie à ses grands parents ?

-… Je préfère qu'elle reste avec toi.

Hajime acquiesça, peiné malgré tout par l'état de son ami. Il était pâle, son visage marqué par la fatigue et aucun sportif n'aime savoir qu'il va devoir éviter le terrain pendant une durée plus ou moins indéterminée. Tôru replia son bras, la main en l'air et le coude reposant contre le lit en le regardant, Iwa s'approcha et la serra :

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci… murmura Oikawa.

Hajime serra un peu plus l'étreinte de ses doigts autour des siens :

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit de me téléphoner en cas d'urgence ?

Tôru l'observa avec un rare sérieux qu'il ne réservait que lorsqu'il analysait des adversaires :

\- Parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, Iwa. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi.

La montre du blessé sonna. Oikawa le lâcha et attrapa l'objet sur le chevet pour l'éteindre :

\- Kichô va sortir de l'école.

\- Je vais aller la chercher dans ce cas, décréta Iwa en se levant de sa chaise. Je reviendrais te voir demain, tu as besoin que je t'emmène quelque chose ? Des habits peut être ?

\- Tu serais un amour, Iwa-chan, des vêtements oui. Et une serviette.

\- Celle avec les aliens ? se moqua gentiment Hajime.

Oikawa pouffa :

\- Comme tu veux. N'hésite pas à t'installer à la maison si c'est plus pratique pour toi de gérer Kichô.

\- J'vais y réfléchir, répondit Iwaizumi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à quitter ces lieux à l'odeur de désinfectant.

\- Iwa-chan ?

\- Quoi ? demanda l'interpellé en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je réfléchis à ton secret, j'ai plusieurs hypothèses.

Le joueur de volley leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre de l'hôpital.

* * *

Hajime avait fini par s'installer dans la maison d'Oikawa afin de ne pas trop désorienter Kichô. Il avait fini par trouver ses marques dans ce petit domicile mais s'était résigné à ne pas cuisiner lui-même, s'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle il n'était pas doué, c'était faire à manger. Aussi se contentait-il de prendre des plats aussi variés que possibles mais déjà préparés ou à se faire aider par Kichô qui adorait lui montrer comment il fallait cuire du riz digne de ce nom.

Il allait rendre visite à Tôru presque tous les jours, soit seul, soit accompagné par la petite fille, parfois aussi avec des membres de l'équipe qui venait soutenir le grand blessé.

Lorsqu'il allait lui rendre visite seul, Iwaizumi se demandait à chaque fois si son ami allait remettre le sujet du « secret » sur le tapis ou non.

Tôru finit par obtenir l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital. Son genou très fragilisé demandait un suivi et une rééducation très régulière mais les médecins lui promettaient un retour sur le terrain d'ici six mois maximum.

Iwaizumi était allé le chercher à l'hôpital avec ses affaires et l'avait aidé à regagner le domicile familial. Kichô n'était pas encore rentrée des cours et Oikawa ne l'avait pas informée de sa sortie pour lui faire une surprise.

\- Tu t'es installé sur le canapé ? s'étonna Tôru en voyant les couvertures pliées sur le meuble du salon.

\- Je n'allais pas dormir dans ton lit quand même.

Oikawa lui jeta un bref coup d'œil inquisiteur sans répliquer et se déplaça avec ses béquilles jusqu'à la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo. Il éclata de rire en voyant les quelques plats achetés tout faits :

\- Il était plus que temps que je revienne.

\- Je vais chercher ta fille, tout à l'heure ? Comme si de rien était ?

Tôru clopina jusqu'à lui :

\- Oui, s'il te plait. Sauf si ça t'ennuie ?

\- Pas du tout !

Oikawa pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant. Un peu mal à l'aise devant son regard, Iwa retourna dans le salon :

\- Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller maintenant que tu es capable de te déplacer ?

\- Parce que tu comptes t'en aller ? s'enquit Tôru en le suivant.

Hajime évita son regard en marmonnant :

\- Sauf si tu penses avoir besoin d'aide.

Il se retourna pour voir Oikawa acquiescer tout en s'asseyant avec un soupir de soulagement sur le canapé :

\- J'aimerai que tu restes, oui. Par contre, je vais avoir du mal à monter les escaliers avec les béquilles, ajouta-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Iwaiziumi sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge :

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le canapé et je monterai dormir dans ta chambre, si ça t'arrange !

\- Ou tu peux dormir avec moi dans le canapé.

Hajime mit les poings sur les hanches, trop pris de court pour savoir quoi rétorquer.

\- Bakawa, tu devrais retourner faire soigner ton cerveau à l'hôpital.

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ? s'amusa Oikawa.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Attention, idiooot !

Son ami s'était relevé, en équilibre précaire sur sa jambe valide, il saisit Hajime par le col et le tira à lui, son visage tout près du sien, les yeux rivés dans ses prunelles :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne sais… ? susurra-t-il.

Les joues brûlantes, Hajime essaya de poser ses yeux partout sauf sur le visage de Tôru, encore moins sur ses lèvres, tout en ayant conscience qu'en ayant cette attitude il ne faisait que répondre affirmativement à l'interrogation de son ami.

\- Rassis-toi ! Tu vas te faire mal si tu restes debout comme ç…

Sa phrase se perdit dans le baiser de Tôru. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau partait en vacances prolongées tandis que les lèvres de son ami quémandaient les siennes. La main autour de son col l'avait lâchée pour se poser sur son épaule. Conscient de la blessure de son camarade, Iwaizumi le força à se rassoir tout en l'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent à bout de souffle.

La jambe tendue devant lui, Oikawa caressa une joue rouge de Hajime :

\- On peut faire cuire un œuf sur ton visage tellement tu es chaud.

\- Comment tu…as deviné… ? marmonna le joueur de Volley sans écarter la main.

Tôru sourit :

\- Suffisait d'observer un peu, d'analyser et de réfléchir, Iwa.

Hajime l'observa avec curiosité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses sentiments lui seraient rendus, Oikawa avait toujours couru après les filles. Et ça ne durait jamais longtemps… peut-être pas uniquement parce que le jeune homme faisait passer le Volley avant tout… ?

\- J'aimerai que tu restes, Iwa-chan, même quand je serai guéri, souffla le blessé en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son camarade.

Iwaizumi osa glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns :

\- On verra au fur et à mesure, répondit-il tout en sachant qu'il accepterait quand même la proposition. Mais Kichô… ?

\- Elle s'habituera, elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle t'adorait. Dans quelques semaines, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aura complètement adopté et que tu seras son Papawa.

Déboussolé, Hajime resta silencieux, le cœur battant. Tôru finit par redresser la tête. Sans hésiter, Iwa saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore.

La main de Tôru se faufila sous son T-shirt, explorant son torse musclé avec intérêt tandis que ses lèvres déviaient pour embrasser le cou de son ami.

Iwa se mordit les lèvres en comprenant que son camarade en voulait déjà plus, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Ton genou… marmonna-t-il.

\- On m'a pas dit de m'abstenir de m'envoyer en l'air, rétorqua Oikawa en lui retirant son haut.

Hajime ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que les mains de Tôru s'acharnaient maintenant à lui retirer son pantalon.

Une fois en caleçon, il repoussa Tôru sur le canapé :

\- Arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens, tu vas finir par te bousiller. Tu fais le malin, mais je suis certain que tu ne t'es jamais tapé le moindre mec, alors laisse faire le professionnel.

Avec une certaine précaution, il fit glisser le short le long des hanches d'Oikawa en prenant garde à l'imposant pansement, sous le regard attentif de ce dernier.

\- Tu t'es fait combien de mecs, Iwa-chan ?

\- Plus que ce que tu penses, rétorqua l'intéressé en finissant de lui retirer le vêtement.

Il embrassa la cuisse de la jambe valide, remontant du creux du genou jusqu'à l'aine, satisfait de sentir les tressaillements parcourant parfois le corps de son camarade.

\- Tu as été discret… souffla celui-ci. Je m'en doutais parce que je ne te voyais jamais trainer avec des filles et que certains de tes copains de classe sont clairement gay. Ah~

Une vague de chaleur le traversa alors que la langue de Hajime venait caresser sa virilité à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

\- Ferme-là, Skittykawa, répondit son ami.

Pour une fois, Oikawa obéit et s'abandonna aux caresses expertes d'Iwaizumi. Il ne pouvait douter de l'expériences de son camarade. Ce dernier, après l'avoir entièrement déshabillé, savait parfaitement où toucher, où embrasser, où caresser pour lui arracher soupirs et frissons de bienêtre. Tôru se redressa sur un coude, attrapa la nuque d'Iwa et lui donna un baiser passionné en esquissant un mouvement machinal dans le but de le renverser sur le lit et de prendre le dessus.

\- Aïe !

D'instinct, il avait voulu plier sa jambe blessée qui lui rappela son bon souvenir. En grimaçant, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le canapé tandis que la douleur mordait furieusement sa chair.

Alerté, Hajime tourna la tête vers la blessure et posa sa main chaude sur la cuisse :

\- Ça va… ?

Tôru acquiesça :

\- Juste un peu douloureux, ça va passer…

Iwa hésita en se demandant s'il était raisonnable de continuer.

\- T'arrêtes pas, marmonna Oikawa comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

Sans répondre, Hajime attrapa les coussins du canapé et les glissa avec précaution sous la jambe meurtrie pour la surélever.

\- Tu me préviens tout de suite si ça te fait encore mal, Skitty, ordonna-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser et lui faire oublier l'incident.

Iwaizumi entreprit de passer aux choses plus sérieuses et se débarrassa de son caleçon. Il présenta ensuite deux doigts à Tôru qui lui attrapa le poignet pour les lécher et les suçoter, les yeux mi-clos. Tout en le laissant faire, Hajime laissa sa main libre descendre vers l'entrejambe de son ami d'enfance et caresser la partie intime. La respiration d'Oikawa marqua un arrêt avant de reprendre, plus rapide, plus saccadé. Iwa récupéra ses doigts mouillés pour se préparer rapidement, non sans embrasser au passage le bas ventre devant lui.

Incapable de résister, il referma ses lèvres sur le membre dressé de son camarade et savoura avec délectation le gémissement qui lui échappa.

Il y avait un petit côté plaisant à savoir que Tôru ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger et dépendait totalement de lui pour la suite des évènements. Et il était bon aussi de savoir que c'était lui qui parvenait à faire gémir ainsi le blessé et non une greluche ramassée dans les gradins.

Satisfait, Iwaizumi passa à quatre pattes au-dessus de son camarade et dévora son cou de baisers, goutant la saveur de sa peau rendue salée par la sueur, sentant le pouls pulser à toute vitesse contre sa langue.

La respiration hachée, Tôru observa son camarade alors que ce dernier s'agenouillait à califourchon sur lui. Une main précise mais douce se referma sur sa virilité pour la conduire dans l'étroit chemin entre les fesses de son ami. Le regard d'Iwa vacilla à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément. Il replia sa jambe gauche et donna un petit coup de genou joueur dans le dos de Hajime lorsque ce dernier fut complètement empalé sur son membre. Son ami commença à bouger les hanches. Fasciné, Oikawa observa les ondulations de son corps, la façon dont son bassin bougeait et lui attrapa un bras sur lequel il tira à peine, juste assez pour que son ami se penche un peu plus vers lui. La bouche de Hajime revint prendre possession de la sienne. Tôru gémit lorsque le rythme accéléra et planta ses doigts dans l'épaule de son amant tandis que son autre main plongeait entre leurs deux corps pour lui saisir le sexe et le caresser en suivant la cadence donnée.

Un soupir de bien-être échappa à Iwaizumi.

Un long frisson parcourut Oikawa qui se déversa sans pouvoir se retenir, il sentit son ami l'imiter en se répandant dans sa main peu après.

Iwa sourit en remarquant le visage fatigué mais heureux de son amant. Prenant toujours garde à la jambe blessée, il se retira et nettoya la main de Tôru, avant de se rallonger à ses côtés. Avec un grognement de contentement, Oikawa posa la tête contre son torse, les yeux clos et confiant. Iwaizumi passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front :

\- Fatigué, Skitty ?

\- Hmm…

Le blessé songea qu'il avait à présent une motivation supplémentaire pour guérir. Après cette nouvelle expérience, il n'avait qu'une envie : la renouveler encore et encore avec Iwa-chan et que ce dernier ne soit pas toujours celui qui déciderait.

* * *

 ** _Hey hey hey ! Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ah oui, j'ai bien noté "SKittyKawa" et non" SHittyKawa"... Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouvais "Skitty" trop mignon comme surnom et j'ai eu l'approbation de ma meilleure amie qui adore Haikyuu. Du coup, le surnom a évolué et sera donc officiellement "skittykawa" tralalalala  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. J'ai écrit cette fic pour m'amuser et rapidement du coup...c'est la fin :)**_

* * *

Sonné, Oikawa s'était endormi. Iwa se leva et s'habilla sans bruit, avant de quitter la maison pour aller chercher Kichô à l'école. Si la fillette était assez grande pour pouvoir aller au gymnase toute seule, le chemin de l'école jusqu'à la maison était déjà plus long et plus dangereux. La fille de Tôru lui sauta dans les bras lorsqu'elle le vit et ses yeux pétillèrent de gourmandise quand elle vit le sachet de la boulangerie qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- C'est le goûter ?

\- Oui, mais on va le manger à la maison, répliqua-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Joyeusement, elle le suivit en sautillant tout en lui racontant sa journée. Fièrement, elle raconta que pendant le cours de sport, c'était elle qui avait le mieux envoyé le ballon et que le professeur l'avait félicité. Hajime écouta avec une oreille attentive et lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement, avant d'entrer dans la maison de son ami.

\- Enlève tes chaussures, recommanda-t-il en montrant l'exemple.

Kichô l'imita sagement, puis remarqua les baskets qui n'étaient pas là ce matin.

\- Papa est là ?

En réponse à sa question, Oikawa sortit du salon avec ses béquilles, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- Surpriiiiiiiise !

Elle courut jusqu'à lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille :

\- Tu restes à la maison, hein ? Tu vas pas repartir à l'hôpital ? ça pue là-bas.

Il lui caressa les cheveux :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'hôpital c'est terminé.

Toujours accrochée à son père, elle tourna la tête vers Iwaizumi, puis regarda à nouveau son père :

\- Si tu es rentré, ça veut dire que Hajime va repartir chez lui ?

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil et le dépassa pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux qu'il s'en aille ? demanda Tôru.

\- Non ! Je veux qu'il reste, il est gentil !

Tôru clopina sur les traces de son ami, suivit par sa fille :

\- Il va rester avec nous, comme ma jambe n'est pas encore guérie je vais avoir besoin d'aide à la maison.

Iwa ouvrit le sachet et déposa un pain au lait sur la table, accompagné d'une meringue à la fraise Tagada et d'une tartelette chocolat-banane.

\- Et après, il restera encore ? S'il est à la maison pour t'aider, il peut continuer à habiter chez nous après ! déclara Kichô en s'installant sur une chaise.

Tout en s'installant à son tour, Oikawa croisa le regard de son amant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Peut être. Ça te plairait qu'il vive avec nous ?

Iwaizumi fronça un peu le nez en poussant du pied un tabouret dans sa direction pour qu'il puisse poser sa jambe dessus. Il craignait que son camarade aille peut-être un peu vite pour la fillette.

\- Ben oui ! On serait comme une vraie famille ! Deux parents et moi !

Enthousiaste, elle croqua dans sa meringue.

Hajime faillit lui demander si ça ne lui posait pas problème d'avoir deux papas, puis décida que ce genre d'interrogation pouvait attendre.

Tôru attrapa le pain au lait, le sourire aux lèvres et mordit dedans à pleines dents en plantant son regard dans celui d'Iwa qui, pour une obscure raison, se sentir rougir.

* * *

 _Quelques temps plus tard_

Les mains sur les hanches, Iwaizumi regarda la volière neuve à l'entrée de la maison et le perroquet gris à queue rouge qui lui rendait son regard.

\- Tu as réellement acheté ce machin ?

Avec un rire, Oikawa se frotta la nuque :

\- Il plaisait à Kichô quand elle venait me voir au travail et comme personne ne l'achète…

\- T'es moche ! lança le volatile à l'adresse de Hajime.

Ce dernier foudroya l'animal du regard :

\- Je vais te faire cuire au four avec des petits oignons et des olives, on verra qui est moche !

\- Iwa ! Sois gentil avec Achette.

\- Il se fout de ma gueule !

\- Mais non !

Comme pour démentir les propos de son maître, le perroquet émit un rire moqueur.

Les poings sur les hanches, Iwa toisa l'animal :

\- N'oublie jamais une chose, poulet, tu as été adopté !

Sur ces mots, il se détourna dignement de la volière et retourna dans le salon pour aider Tôru à remonter les draps dans sa chambre. Le Passeur était officiellement guéri et il avait donc été décidé qu'il pouvait reprendre le sport, avec modération au début. Oikawa avait maintenant la possibilité de monter et descendre les escaliers sans le handicape des béquilles et ramenait donc ses affaires du salon à sa chambre.

\- Tu t'installes avec moi ou tu gardes le canapé pour dormir, Iwa-chan ?

\- Je viens avec toi, Skitty, tu serais capable de te fouler le genou en te levant de ton lit.

Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour arranger la chambre d'Oikawa et rendre au salon son aspect premier.

\- Je vais chercher Kichô ! annonça Hajime en redescendant.

\- Attends moiiiiiii ! s'écria Tôru en se précipitant à sa suite.

\- Cours pas dans les escaliers, Bakaaaaa ! Tu vas te reblesser !

Les deux amis quittèrent la maisonnette et prirent le chemin de l'école. Tout en marchant, Iwa jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son camarade. Ce dernier était allé seul à ses derniers rendez-vous médicaux concernant son genou et même s'il était revenu aujourd'hui avec des bonnes nouvelles : reprise du sport autorisée, plus besoin de béquilles… Hajime avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il l'aurait dû. Bakawa lui cachait encore quelque chose.

Il décida de lui cuisiner ce soir pour en apprendre davantage.

Kichô fut ravie en voyant les deux jeunes hommes l'attendre à la sortie des cours et se précipita vers eux, attribuant un officiel « Papawa ! » à Hajime qui se sentit fondre. Surnom qui valut un arrêt imprévu à la boulangerie pour acheter une meringue à la fraise tagada.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois à la maison. Ravi, Achette lança un joyeux « coucouuuuuu » à la petite fille qui sauta au cou de son père, heureuse que le perroquet soit devenu leur perroquet familial.

Un quotidien routinier s'était installé dans la famille. Kichô monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs et Oikawa gagna le jardin pour s'entrainer avec un ballon, afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop rouillé pour sa reprise d'entraînement le lendemain. Iwa étudiait également dans son coin, jonglant entre le volley et la fac.

Puis, après les devoirs, Kichô alla prendre son bain, suivi d'Oikawa qui prenait sa douche avant d'aller préparer le dîner. Hajimer terminait ses révisions et allait à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Quand il redescendit en cuisine, les cheveux mouillés, il trouva Tôru en train de préparer le dîner, aidé par sa fille. Attendrit, il les regarda en silence en gravant cette image de famille dans sa mémoire :

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'apostropha le perroquet.

\- Ferme là, toi, marmonna le jeune homme en rejoignant son petit ami. Besoin d'aide, par ici ?

Oikawa déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres :

\- Tu peux mettre la table.

Iwa s'exécuta en sifflotant, interrompu par Achette qui lui lançait des « chhhhhhhhhhht ! » réguliers. Kichô se mit à rire de bon cœur et ce fut dans une ambiance générale de bonne humeur que le trio se mit à table.

* * *

Une fois le dîner terminé, Oikawa accompagna sa fille pour la coucher et lui lire une histoire tandis qu'Iwa faisait la vaisselle. Lorsque le jeune homme monta dans la chambre, il trouva son camarade à plat ventre sur le lit, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama. Les lunettes sur son nez, le Passeur regardait un ancien match sur son ordinateur portable. Avec soin, Hajime referma la porte dans son dos et resta adossé contre le battant, observant les reflets de l'écran sur les verres de lunettes de son amant, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui, interrogateur. Iwaizumi décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Oikawa replia ses jambes en faisant la moue :

\- Arrête d'être aussi perspicace.

Hajime vint prendre place sur le lit :

\- Skitty, ne commence pas à me faire des secrets. Tu peux bien reprendre l'entraînement, au moins ?

\- Oui, répondit Tôru en reportant son attention sur le match.

Iwaizumi n'hésita pas et coupa la vidéo :

\- Donc, c'est quoi le problème ? Quand tu avais eu ton premier accident, on ne pouvait plus t'arrêter quand tu as pu reprendre l'entraînement et tu as voulu foutre la pâté à Karasuno. Aujourd'hui, tu… n'as pas l'air spécialement content. Le kiné t'a dit quelque chose de déplaisant ?

Oikawa soupira, croisa les bras sur le lit et posa son menton sur eux, les jambes battant l'air :

\- J'ai peur de voir mes rêves s'envoler trop vite.

Perplexe, Iwaizumi posa l'ordinateur sur le bureau :

\- Explique-moi ?

Son ami ferma les yeux :

\- Mon genou est fragilisé, c'est la deuxième fois que j'ai une grosse blessure à cet endroit. Il m'a dit clairement que si un troisième accident arrivait, je pourrais dire adieu à ma carrière internationale.

Hajime resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour remonter le moral de son ami, le verdict du kiné ne l'étonnait pas non plus. Machinalement, il posa la main sur le dos de son amant et lui caressa en espérant l'apaiser un peu :

\- Si tu fais attention, ça devrait bien se passer, tu peux encore jouer quelques années.

\- Idéalement ouais. Cependant, quand il a su qu'on s'entraînait à peu près six jours sur sept, sans compter les entrainements plus poussés à l'approche des gros matchs, il m'a fait comprendre que ça pouvait être trop pour mon genou et qu'il était possible que ça lâche à un moment ou à un autre. En gros, j'ai une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête qui peut me tomber dessus n'importe quand. Alors je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire…

Iwa continua à lui caresser le dos, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts :

\- Tu as pensé à quoi ? A quitter l'équipe ?

\- J'en sais rien, justement. J'hésite entre quitter l'équipe du Japon et jouer dans une un peu plus modeste mais moins exigeante pour me préserver le plus longtemps possible. Ou rester et me donner à fond jusqu'à ce que ça craque, mais au moins j'aurais donné le meilleur de moi-même.

\- Et après… ? Si tu te retapes l'hôpital et l'impossibilité de retourner dans une équipe, tu as pensé à la suite ?

Oikawa rouvrit les paupières et retira ses lunettes :

\- Continuer à travailler à l'animalerie. Le Volley c'est ma vie, si je ne peux plus jouer, je tâcherai de donner davantage de cours, devenir entraîneur au lycée ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Mais tu préfèrerais jouer qu'entrainer… murmura Iwaizumi.

Tôru acquiesça en silence.

Hajime passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui :

\- Fais comme tu le sens. Reprends l'entraînement et tu verras si c'est trop pour toi ou non. Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu décides.

Son ami appuya sa joue contre la sienne :

\- Merci, Iwa-chan.

Hajime sourit et lui embrassa doucement l'épaule. Oikawa se dégagea de son étreinte et le fit basculer sur le dos en lui plaquant les poignets contre le matelas, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, exprimant clairement son envie de changer de sujet. Maintenant que son genou était opérationnel, Tôru était bien décidé à prendre les choses en main. Il ne perdit guère de temps et déshabilla Iwa en laissant ses lèvres glisser sur le torse musclé, la langue savourant les abdominaux en béton, avant de remonter pour goûter les tétons. Il écouta le souffle de son ami dont le rythme se modifiait. Les mains de Hajime glissaient sur ses hanches, son dos, remontaient sur ses épaules et redescendaient le long de son torse avant de se perdre sous l'élastique du pyjama. Oikawa abandonna son cou à ses baisers et laissa les doigts experts de son camarade venir se poser sur ses fesses après l'avoir débarrassé de son vêtement. Il avait voulu prendre le contrôle, mais Iwa savait le rendre dingue avec ses lèvres et ses mains et il n'arrivait qu'à se concentrer sur les réactions de leurs corps et les soupirs qui leur échappaient. Cependant, un détail avait changé et cette fois les doigts de Hajime s'occupait d'humidifier l'antre cachée par les fesses de son camarade. Tôru se mordit les lèvres en sentant l'intrusion. Iwaizumi le rassura en l'embrassant passionnément et fit preuve de patience pour le laisser s'habituer à cette nouveauté. Lorsqu'il estima le moment prêt, Hajime souffla :

\- A quatre pattes, Skittykawa.

Avec un grognement de protestation, Oikawa lui ravit encore les lèvres, laissant son ami à bout de souffle et daigna adopter la position demandée. Les mains d'Iwa caressèrent ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant le sexe de son amant s'introduire en lui. Iwaizumi était toujours à l'écoute de ses réactions, il lui en fut reconnaissant. Le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa nuque le fit tressaillir de plaisir et la main qui se referma autour de sa virilité lui arracha un couinement de volupté. Lorsque Hajime fut totalement en lui, il commença à bouger les hanches avec précaution pour laisser son ami finir de s'habituer. Les yeux toujours clos, la bouche entrouverte, Oikawa sentit un bras passer autour de ses hanches et le redresser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux, le dos plaqué contre le torse d'Iwa qui le maintenait solidement. La langue d'Iwaizumi lécha sensuellement son cou où perlait de la sueur et Oikawa se sentait perdre la tête entre les coups de reins en lui, les doigts qui le masturbaient et la main qui venait taquiner les points sensibles de son torse. Il renversa la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de son ami et s'abandonna totalement au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. A cet instant, sa carrière et son avenir plus qu'incertain lui paraissaient lointains et peu inquiétants, du moment qu'Iwa-chan restait à ses côtés, il arriverait à tout surmonter.

* * *

 _ **Et voilàààà ! Merci à vous, lecteurs, d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette petite fic :)  
**_


End file.
